


爱八卦的朋友，海草的亲吻

by misamisa711



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Funny Misunderstandings, M/M, Marvel Rare, No cheating, OT3, Oblivious Avengers, Pair Exchange, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Prompt Fill, Rare Pairings, no jealousy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony和Steve的相处很快乐，Bucky的归来并没有改变任何事情。至少Tony是这么认为的。他的朋友却不怎么认为。</p><p>又名：五次人们认为Tony应该嫉妒，一次他们明白了为什么他不。</p>
            </blockquote>





	爱八卦的朋友，海草的亲吻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nosy Friends and Seaweed Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772833) by [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix). 



> I am not the writer, I am just a translator :-5

1

“Steve近来怎么样？”Rhodey问，将一杯威士忌递给Tony，他停下了脚步，疑惑地看着他。

Tony给了他一个感激的笑容，一口喝光了杯中的酒。天，公关工作简直讨厌极了。“他好多了，我想。现在他知道Bucky安全了，没有再被人追杀或者到处跑去找九头蛇的基地——虽然那曾经发生了好几次。”

Rhodey轻笑出声，但他的笑容在看到Tony紧锁的眉头时僵住了。

“他变安定了，更加平静了。”他耸耸肩，摇晃着杯中的冰块。“终于回到有稳定热水供应的家，没有人再朝他开枪射击了。”

“你们怎样了？”Rhodey想了想，“你们两个之间？”

Tony疑惑地皱眉，“我们很好，我们好极了，没有比这个更好的了。”

“好吧，”Rhodey哼了一声，Tony感觉他还有话要说，但他只是靠在墙上，眼神在舞池里的Steve和Bucky身上来来回回，Bucky的动作充满了优雅和坚定，Steve则笨拙而沉重，他正努力避免不要踩到另一个人的脚。

看着他，如果Tony不曾亲眼目睹过Steve战斗的姿态，他一定会信了那个Steve有两只左腿的笑话——然而他见识过Steve身处混战中，他很好地地控制了自己身体的每一块肌肉，跳跃翻滚，仿佛那是他与生俱来的部分。

Steve踏错了一步，Bucky伸出一只手抓住了他的手腕，以防他猛跌倒在地。Steve怒视，Bucky大笑着将他额头前一缕掉下的头发拨过他的脸，然后轻轻地弹了弹他的脸颊，一边小声地说着什么。Steve哀嚎了一声，脸顿时变得通红——他在Bucky将他拉回原来的舞步时没有发出抗议。

Rhodey尴尬地咳出声，“他们看起来很亲密啊。”

哈。Tony转向他，脸上带着恶质的笑容，他的眼里闪烁着兴味盎然的光芒，“你还记得我们一起上过的探戈课吗？”

Rhodey向他发出一道死亡瞪视，“说好了不提的，Tony，你答应我不——”

“我想表达的是，”Tony淡定自若地打断了他，“我们一起跳了好几个星期的舞，挨得很近，非常亲近，直到每个人都觉得我俩之间有点什么——无论我们怎么解释他们都不听。”

“是你告诉所有人，因为上舞蹈课能提高灵活性，所以我们决定一起参加，来给我们的秘密恋情增添一些情趣，以达到《爱经》里灵肉合一的境界的。”Rhodey面无表情地指出，Tony大笑不止，肩膀抖个不停，“混蛋，至今为止还有人坚信这些谣言，你有没有意识到啊？都过了快20年了啊，Tony，20年！”

“但Carol对你的舞技印象深刻，在你说服了她你不是在搞男人——你的未成年室友后。”

“这么多年，我是怎么忍下来的？”Rhodey的抱怨比起针对Tony更像是自言自语，他揉了揉鼻梁。

“因为你爱我的钱。”

Tony的后脑勺被猛拍了一下，Rhodey朝他翻了个白眼，脸上既是愠怒又是那种对Tony古灵精怪的喜爱。

他们回到了那种舒服的没人讲话的状态，手肘碰在一起，各自沉浸在自己的世界里，但享受着另一人的存在，经过这么多年的友谊，他们已经建立了这样一个默契的状态。

“有什么发生的话，你会第一时间告诉我的吧？”Rhodey忍不住问，他的眼神回到了Steve身上，表情变得难以捉摸。

“我很好，蜜糖熊。”Tony叹了一口气，将头靠在Rhodey的肩膀上，“不用担心我。”

Rhodey哼哼，甩开了他的肩膀。

***

2

“漫长的一夜？”Clint走进了厨房，拍了拍Tony的肩膀，他的脸上满是理解的神情。

Tony嘟囔着回应，接过了Clint从吧台滑到他面前的咖啡，他喝了一口，发出了满足的叹息。

Clint坐上了料理台，他的手肘撑在膝盖，下巴搁在他蜷曲的拳头上，他挑了挑眉，“所以呢？”

“所以什么？”Tony心不在焉地拿起了报告的一页纸，抬起手中的高光笔准备作标记。

“所以，看起来你昨晚玩得很开心，”Clint说得很慢，一字一句，仿佛期待他的回应。

Tony重重地叹了口气，放下了他手中的报告，眼睛直视Clint，眼神毫无所动。“我不知道你在讲什么，而且也没兴趣搞懂你的哑谜，我可是整晚都在处理一个危机——如果我一半的员工不是那么傻的话——它完全可以轻易被避免，而且我还没干完手里的活呢，”他看了看报告，计算了一下，“距离我撑不住昏倒之前还有三十好几页，无论你想说什么，现在我没这个功夫去计较。”

Clint小心地看着他，“你是说你昨晚不在这里？”

“我一个小时前才来的，”Tony打了一个哈欠，又喝了一口咖啡，注意力回到了他的报告中去了。

在Clint还没弄明白是什么回事之前，Steve和Bucky走进了厨房，前者看起来恼人地警觉，而后者看起来还是半梦半醒，睡眼惺忪地看着四周。

“你，”Clint跳了起来，指着Steve，“跟我来，”他命令道，扯着Steve衣服的后领，把他从厨房拉到了大厅，不管一路上Steve焦急地问着出了什么紧急情况。

Bucky坐在了Tony身旁，愉悦地看着眼前发生的场景，“刚才发生了什么？”

“鬼才知道，”Tony耸肩，在Bucky从他手中抢走了杯子的时候怒视他。

Bucky露出了无辜的笑容，给了他脸颊一个湿漉漉的吻，然后坐回到了凳子上。

“真粗鲁。”Tony嗤之以鼻，他忍不住微笑。

***

3

“在和某人约会？”Bruce随口问，他盯着Bucky的脖子，上面有几道紫色的淤痕。

“争吵升级。”Bucky解释道，Bruce的眼神顿时锐利了起来。

Tony慵懒地从Steve的怀抱中伸出手，拇指轻抚过其中一道特别明显的痕迹，“你应该更加小心。”

Bucky翻了个白眼，朝他丢了颗爆米花，在爆米花打中Tony鼻子的时候发出了胜利的呼声。

“混球。”Tony的话语充满爱意，他靠回了Steve的胸前，得到了Steve给他额头上的一个吻。

“那看起来不像是——”Bruce开口，Tony就打断了他，指了指电视。

“大家都闭嘴，要开始了。”

***

4

“Natalia——”Bucky刚一开口，她就将他钉在了墙上，她的一只手按在他的喉咙，对他发出了嘶吼。

“Как ты смеете（你怎么敢）？”她愤怒地嘶声，Bucky挣扎着大张双眼。“Они заслуживают лучшего. Оба（他们应该得到更好的，他们两人）。”

Tony盯着他们，惊讶地大张着嘴，“Nat，这他妈——”

“Это не твое дело（这不关你的事）。”Bucky打断了她，他扬起了下巴，那桀骜不驯的固执总能让Tony想起Steve。

Natasha朝他嘶声，猛地放开了他。她转向Tony，语气变软了下来，这该是Tony听过她最柔和的声音，“你该和Steve谈谈。”

话一说完，她就悄无声息地离开了健身室，留下一个目瞪口呆地拍着狂咳不止的Bucky的Tony。

***

5

Tony只想上床睡觉。他甚至不在乎身上还有沙子，他不想去想沙子怎么穿过他的铠甲，全部跑到个他能想象到的最糟糕的地方——比如他的内裤里的。

一和两名超级战士走出电梯，他就碰上了一个火冒三丈的Pepper，她的手中握紧着一张报纸。

“我可以占用Tony一点时间——”

她看起来不像是在问问题。Steve和Bucky察觉到了什么，一边从她身边走过，一边给了她一个虚弱的微笑——她不为所动。

Pepper通常都很喜欢Steve，Tony畏缩地想道。无论Steve做了什么让她如此生气，这次他是逃不掉的了。

奇怪的是，Pepper的神情变得柔和了下来，那两人已经走开了，她靠近去捧起了Tony的脸，认认真真地盯着他睁大的黑色眼睛。

“我很好，Pep，”Tony坚称，给了她一个微弱的笑容，“我试过更糟的。”

“我确信你试过，”Pepper点头，展开手中的报纸，指了指报纸头版新闻的一条给Tony看，“但是这个，完全不好，Tony，这简直是前所未有。”

至少他们还藏在了一辆翻了车的巴士后面，Tony想，盯着那张模糊不清的照片。那是在一场大战后，背景里还有什么在冒烟，Steve捧住了Bucky的脸，他的制服破了还沾着血，Bucky紧紧地抓住Steve的手臂，他们的双唇紧紧地贴在一起。

Bucky的头发里还缠绕着海草，Steve的一只鞋子也不翼而飞，Tony简直没法忍住他不合时宜的放声大笑。

“你是知道的，”Pepper明白过来，“Tony，你知道的，但为什么你——”她停了下来，一只手在空气中挥舞，“为什么？”

“Pep，没事的——”

“不，这才不是没事！”Pepper尖叫，Tony一边警觉地退后一边做着鬼脸。“所有的一切都不是没事，Tony，为什么你会遇到这样的事情？”她的语气软化了下来，她伸出一只手扶住了Tony。“你不必经历这些的，无论Steve对你说了什么——你不必——”

“不是Steve的错，”Tony坚定地说，甩开了她，“而且我不打算再谈这件事了。”

“但是——”

“别插手，Pepper，”Tony准备离开走去浴室，“没什么你需要关心的。”

“求你了,Tony。”这一声充满了忧虑，Tony停了下来，将一只手放在了她的脸上。

“Pepper，不管你想的是什么，相信我，我很满意现在的关系。你不应该考虑下我的感受吗？你比谁都了解我，我看起来像有很沮丧或者有任何异常吗？”

Pepper摇摇头，“没有，但是——”

“没有什么但是，我知道自己在做什么，对我有点信心。”

Pepper没有再说话，Tony看过她的肩膀，她草草对他点了点头，笑了笑，然后拿着她的手袋走了出去。

***

\+ 1

Tony还沉浸在这种半梦半醒的美好状态之中，他感到温暖和舒适，并且不打算改变现在的状态——如果可以的话。

慵懒的周日早晨——或者任何有这样美妙状态的早晨，都是他最喜欢的早晨。复仇者和他们的仇敌都不过周末。Tony不喜欢早上，他不是个早起型的人，但话又说回来，他很享受现在。

当然了，他一这么想的时候，外面就响起了吵吵嚷嚷的声音。

“Stark，”Clint大喊出声，Tony的卧室房门被他啪地一声撞在墙上，“快从床上滚下来，我们有一个——”

他的声音突然戛然而止，Tony不得不强打精神，睁开眼睛看向Clint——他的嘴张开又闭上，却没有发出任何声音。

“怎了？”Tony说，被突然的入侵烦扰，Clint只是指了指床，无言地在空中挥舞着双臂。

“我们有任务了，”Nat走了进来，“啊，”她说，嘴角弯成了一个笑容，“原来如此。”

Tony疑惑地想要坐起来，却发现自己被按在床上一动不动。他瞟了一眼Steve保护性地覆在他手腕上的手，Bucky蜷缩成一团靠在他的胸前。

“啊。对。”他说，猛拍了一下Steve的大腿，他体内的士兵本能立刻让他弹坐了起来。

“怎么了？”Steve问，看向Tony，Natasha咳了咳。他的目光看向了门口站着的她与Clint，“喔。”他说，脸猛地变红了。

Bucky嘟囔了什么在Tony听来绝对是针对在场所有人的咒骂，一边转过身来瞪向门外的不速之客，他凶狠的眼神却因他睡眼朦胧地靠着Tony脖子的场景而变得毫无说服力。一段尴尬的沉默后，Clint大喊出声，“搞什么鬼？”Natasha给他的手臂来了一拳，但他不依不挠，“不，真的，搞什么鬼？你们到底在想什么啊？干嘛不告诉我们，搞得我们以为——”

“因为，首先，Tony开始了他的长篇大论，引来无数白眼与不耐烦的唉声叹气，“我的性生活与恋爱生活虽然是各大八卦新闻的头条，但我的私生活与任何人都没有任何关系。”他深吸了一口气，主要是为了显摆，更多是为了恼怒Clint，他竖起两根指头，“第二，看着你们因为误解美国队长是一个肮脏下流的花心谎话精而坐立不安的样子真是太他妈好笑了。简直千金难买。我要把你们刚才的表情全部冲洗出来，别以为我不敢，因为我完全会——”

“Tony，”Steve警告，Tony转过头，撅起嘴来。

“干嘛？我们又不是欠他们一个解释。只要不影响团队感的话，这和他们没有关系吧。为什么搞得好像我才是大坏蛋——就因为我没有整天张扬自己的性——”

“我还没有准备好。”Bucky 大声说，不过更像是为了让Steve免于被自己的脸红羞愧而死。“这个，治疗什么的，是个漫长的过程，是复杂的。” 他握住了Steve的一只手，朝Tony倚靠过去。“他们帮了很大忙。我们都在努力，为了彼此。这是我们想要的。但我还没准备好。”

这时Bruce走了进来， “Coulson说要——”他刚要继续，看到了眼前的场景，立刻闭上了眼睛，揉着太阳穴。“当然了。”

“好了，够了，” Steve 用他那队长式的命令说道, 语气是不容置疑的。 “大家都出去，Bucky, 去冲凉。Tony, 穿好你的衣服，煮点咖啡来喝。我理解这一定是有个不得不在休息时间叫上我们三人的紧急事件发生吧?”

Bruce转身，Natasha一手提着Clint的耳朵走出去，门在他们身后咔哒一声关上了。

他们一走，Tony立刻大笑出声，Bucky也笑了出来，倒在Tony的怀里。Steve拧了一把Tony的大腿，亲了亲Bucky的额头，起身下床开始着装。

“你应该打电话给Pepper和Rhodes的, Tony,” 他若有所思地沉吟， “跟他们把事情说清楚。”

Tony哀嚎一声，Bucky笑得更厉害了。


End file.
